Bed Buddies
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Haleb in 5x12 / Rated M


"She said we're bed buddies, huh?" Caleb looks up momentarily at the blonde and then smiles. He's so engrossed in his work on his laptop, that he's barely listening to her speaking, but subconsciously picks up a few phrases here and there.

Hanna's sitting on the granite countertop of his island, with her legs and feet dangling off the edge. She chews on her bottom lip, hesitant to bring up the subject that has been eating at her for the past few days, "crazy, huh?"

"What's crazy?" He's back to typing furiously on his MacBook again.

"We haven't even _slept_ together." She's still struggling to get to her point and now he's confused.

"Yes," he looks up again to her and begins speaking in a tone that one would use with a two year old. "We have._ Scores - _if not in the _hundreds_ - of times" He looks back down at his computer and shakes his head with a sideways grin plastered on his face.

"Well, yes.. But that's not what I mean..." She trails off "Not since you've been back." She lowers her head, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

He finally closes his computer and sighs, "Han, I've been back for like six days." He takes a step toward her and palms her thighs through her short skirt and spreads her legs so he can step between them.

_10. _She notes._ It's been 10 days. _And maybe it's her fault because the one time he asked her to stay the night with him, she was drunk, tired and upset. But every time she tried to initiate anything since, he'd been hesitant.

Caleb thinks she's being ridiculous, but he knows she's struggled with self esteem and confidence issues in the past, so he's guessing that him being tired, exhausted and _drained_ from everything he dealt with in Ravenswood - _in her mind_ - equates to him not being attracted to her anymore.

"Hey," he says softly, trying to lighten her mood. "You know how beautiful you are." _He's only being honest._ His hands are running up and down her sides through her shirt. He leans down and kisses her shoulder thoughtfully. His nose trails up the side of her face and his scruff lightly tickles her. "You know how perfect I think your body is." He mumbles in her ear and she shivers.

"You know I want you, so what's the problem?" His hands have slid between her and the countertop and he's cupping her ass with both of his hands.

She shakes her head, unable to formulate a coherent thought. She's on the verge of crying and she's not sure if it's because of her pent up sexual frustration or because she knows how absurd she's being, but can't help it.

"Do you need me to show you that I want you?" He says dragging his lips back down to her collarbone.

She takes in a shaky breath.

"Is that a yes?" His mouth is right against her and his words are hot in her ear.

"Come here baby," he says and his hands are under her shirt, caressing the warm skin of her back. "You know how much I want you, don't you?" His repeats himself in a whisper and she can't help her cheeks from reddening. She guesses it's partly because she feels foolish, and partly because she's not used to him talking like this.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. I love you. I _want_ you." He has one arm around her waist, and the other lightly cups her chin. His lips are soft and _right_ against hers without warning. She can only smell the strong musk of his expensive cologne and all she can feel is_ him_. Under her shirt, his hands are making circuits up and down her back and he's on the fifth round when he finally peels her tank top off of her.

Even after all these years, he thinks Hanna's taste in lingerie is still impeccable. He'd been planning on going slow and making things romantic for her, but the sight of her in black lace has always driven him mad. He can't help but marvel at her newly exposed body. It'd been something he'd actively been trying to work on with her - not objectifying her - but he can't help being a man.

He drops down to his knees, and he's level with the lower half of her body. Caleb spreads her legs with his hands and places soft kisses on the inside of both of her thighs. He's looking up at her while he undresses her and her eyes flutter closed as he stands back up to pull her skirt off.

"So now you have nothing to say," he whispers into her collarbone and she feels the chills coming on. She's in front of him in nothing but lace lingerie and he's looking at her like she's a meal. "Come here," with authority. His eyes have darkened and he's only watching her.

He has the full intention of brining her to his bed when he scoops her up off the counter, but the moment her body meets his crotch, impatience wins over romanticism and he has to have her against the wall immediately. When her back collides with the cool wall, she winces a little, but it's out of surprise more than anything.

In an efficient motion, he has his pants and boxers pooled at his feet, while still supporting the blonde. He doesn't look or ask for reassurance before sliding the lace of her panties aside and thrusting into her. She's been quiet for the last five minutes, but a loud gasp escapes her mouth when he enters her. Hanna's hands are loosely wrapped around Caleb's neck and he's doing most of the work, pounding into her _hard_.

The vulnerability she feels now is different than that of a few minutes ago. Before, Hanna felt vulnerable because she felt unwanted by him. But now, she feels vulnerable because Caleb is in complete control over the both of them. He has both of her arms above her head with just one of his hands, and restricts her motion easily. She likes feeling dominated by him.

His dips his head to her collarbone, lightly kissing her neck thoughtfully as he continues to pump in and out of her. She'd always been so tight around him ever since they first started sleeping together and he could never help but hold his breath when he fucked her like this. It was all he could do to not be done in under 30 seconds.

"Harder," she barely gasps and straightens her back against the wall, forcing him to go deeper inside of her. He sucks in a breath, but abides by her wishes and quickens the pace and strength of his thrusts. Her head falls slightly back against the wall and her eyes finally give in and shut. He uses this time to let go of her restricted hands. She opens her eyes to see why he's stopped and realizes it's because his hands are behind, quietly unhooking the clasp of her bra.

He spreads his fingers and palms her perky breasts. Her nipples harden under his gruff touch and when he lowers his head so that it's level with her breasts, her grip on his hair tightens. He swirls his tongue around the pink nipple of her left tit before he begins to suckle. Both of Hanna's hands are running through the short hairs of the base of his neck and she can't concentrate as he continues to lick and suck on her while still pounding furiously into her pussy.

His lips are back at her neck, nuzzling her and his hands have fallen lazily to her hips. He's close to finishing and finds himself resenting the fact that she always gets him off first, but then again if anyone had ever seen the blonde's body, they couldn't really blame him.

For her sake, he quickens his pace and barely takes a moment to pause before pumping in and out of her. He can feel himself coming undone and as much as he wants to just let go and feel himself spill into Hanna, he wants to pleasure Hanna. He almost gets more off when he pleasures her than by her doing the same to him. He guesses it's because he likes knowing that he can do something for her that no one else can.

Five hard thrusts later and the blonde is clinging to him with eyes squeezed shut. The muscles of the walls of her vagina are clenching around his dick and she suddenly becomes so tight. He's a little too responsive for a man who had come within a mere minute or two.

"Fuck," he grunts and feels his legs coming increasing unsteady. With Hanna's back still against the wall, he brings the pair to the ground so she's on his lap.

"Hmm," he says softly and he kisses the top of her head. "I missed this," and all she can do is smile.

_Please review_


End file.
